Run To Me
by breannacullen
Summary: First Fanfic When Bellan runs away from Phoenix to live with her father she runs with two secrets that she must face when she gets there. Along with a love she feels she doesn't deserve. Why? RAPE and ABUSE in this story! U have been warned!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Though I would love to borrow Jasper or Emmett any day.

Prologue

As I lay here in this majorly uncomfortable seat, I can't help but look out the tiny window of the airplane and watch the extreme change in the landscape beneath us. I am currently on a plane headed towards the one place I didn't really want to be, but it was the only place I could truly be safe.

I was on my way to Forks, WA to stay with my Dad Charlie for a while. Not that I don't love my dad, I do, but me and him have never really been that close. Charlie and Renee (my mom) got married really young because she got pregnant with me. Need less to say that didn't save their marriage. Renee left Forks not long after I was born and never looked back. We ended up in Phoenix, AZ and even though it was HOT I grew to love it there. But two weeks out of every summer I would make the trek up to rainy old Forks to spend time with my Dad. But that abruptly stopped two years ago when it became my choice. So I had only seen my Dad once since then. So to say I was nervous about living with him permanently was an understatement. But I had no choice, Forks was the only place I could go.

I just wondered how long we would be safe, because he swore he would never let me go. Especially now that I had something that belong to him.

**A/N: **Ok everyone this is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know. This is just the intro I have like 5 more chapters written so let me know if you are liking this and I will continue. Who is she running from??…….What does she have???


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Though I would love to borrow Jasper or Emmett any day._

_Chapter 1_

_I guess before I go to much further I should introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And the things that led me to the decision to leave Phoenix and run to Forks are not those of a fairy tale. Now don't get me wrong, my childhood was great, but that's the thing I never really got to be a child. My Mom has always been a tad bit excentric so most of my time was spent with me being the parent instead of her. She never had a man around, she always said she didn't need one. That was until around 3 years ago when she said she found Mr. Right, a minor league baseball player turned high school coach named Phill. He was at least 10 years younger than her but my Mom was happier than I have ever seen her so I kept the weird feeling I got from him to myself, now I wished that I hadn't waited so long._

_Thing with Phil started out ok I guess. We didn't really have a lot in common but my Mom love him so I gave him a chance but after a few months things started to get weird. He would always find ways to touch me. Nothing inappropriate at first just subtle things. Like he would hug me longer than needed or run his hands through my hair or up and down my arm. But Mom was happy was what I always told myself, and I wasn't going to take that away from here. _

_About a year into their marriage Phil was injured in a game that ended his career. He ended up finding a job as a local high schools Baseball coach but things were never the same. The end of his dream meant the end of the Phil that was at least nice to me. When he lost his job my Mom had just finished a nursing program at the local community college and took a job as a traveling nurse to offset the loss of his Baseball income, which meant she was never home. He was ok with it though, he told here he was proud of her and would be right here waiting for her to come home. So with that my Mom packed her things and went out into the world to leave me with Phil for weeks at a time. _

_And little did I know that this would be the beginning of the end of my childhood. That the things that would transpire next would in the end destroy me as a person, make 2 weeks in Forks seem like 2 weeks at Disney World, and make me have to do the one thing I despised doing in any situation. It would make me RUN!_

_**A/N: **__Ok everyone this is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know. This is just the intro I have like 5 more chapters written so let me know if you are liking this and I will continue. The next chapter will get into what really has happened to Bella and just to remind you this is a rated M story so there will be mature themes in this story._


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Though I would love to borrow Jasper or Emmett any day.

And thank you Lillybug1129 for my first review!!!

Chapter 2

Around the time Mom took off on her first trip I also got my first boyfriend, his name was Trey. I actually met him through Phil. With him being the baseball coach a lot of the guys spent their time at my house, and Trey happened to be one of them. I was part of what you called the "elite crowd". In order to get over my clumsiness when I was younger my mom signed me up for every gymnastics and dance class the local athletic club offered. Though I still had my bouts of clumsiness I was actually really good. So I had been part of the Dance and Cheer squads since middle school. So when we started dating it was no big surprise for the Captains of the Cheer/Dance team and the baseball team to be together. Well it wasn't a surprise to anyone except Phil. I remember coming home from practice on the day he found out.

_Flashback_

"_Where the hell have you been Bella???" he screamed as I dropped my bag by the floor._

"_I had practice after school Phil, you know that. It is the same place I am at every day after school!" I replied rolling my eyes._

"_DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SLUT! That's right you heard me. A slut, that the only type of person who would be wearing what you got on." He siad pointing at me issued cheer shorts and sports bra."Don't try and tell me you wear those just for practice, I am sure it gives you little boyfriend Trey easy access doesn't it Bella?"_

"_I'm not having this argument with you Phil, I wear the same thing everyday and you damn well know it. Whats you deal? Yeah I have a boyfriend. Mom knows all about him. So I don't see why you feel you have the right to question me about him. I am going to my room. Order take out cause I'm not in the mood to cook" _

_I finished my speech and went to grab my bag and head for the stairs. When I had just past Phil I felt a hand on my wrist that flung me back around to face him at the same time I felt his other hand come down hard across my face. I stood there looking at him in shock but he stood there with an evil smirk on his face. I was so shocked by what had just happened I couldn't speak. But he chose the moment to do so._

"_Now like I said Bella, you will not speak to me like that. This is my home and you will go by my rules. And the first rule is that if you want to act like a slut then I will treat you like one. Rule two- you are to NEVER speak to me like that again IS. THAT. CLEAR??" All I could do was nod. "Now as for supper I will not eat take-out when you are fully capable of cooking me supper so I suggest when you take that bag up to your room you change into what I have laid out for you and get your as back down here and start supper. Rule three- When your mother is actually here when she wants to actually spend time with her worthless daughter you are to act like our time together has been amazing because trust me baby it will be. What goes on when she is gone is not to be repeated understood?"_

"_Yeah." I spat at him. Another hand came down onto my face but this time it was in a fist._

"_Yes sir!"_

"_That's better sweetheart. Now go change into the sexy little outfit Daddy Phil got for you and hurry back down here" With that he pushed me up against the was and kissed me. As tears ran down my face I felt his hand slide down my stomache and make their way into the barely there shorts that I now regretted wearing."I have my mind on a very juicy desert" he whispered to me before spashing his lips upon mine again and shoving his thick huge fingers into me causing me to scream in pain._

_He let me go so that I could make my way up the steps as he swatted my ass on the way by. I finally made it to the top of the stairs but could barely make it to my room because my vision was clouded with the tears that were in my eyes. As I wiped the unshed tears away my eyes fell to what was laying on the bed. OMG he couldn't be serious. Laying on the bed was a pair of red crotchless panties, a red and black lace up corsett that DID NOT cover my breasts, black fishnet stockings and a pair of what I called "fuck me" heels. And I knew at that moment that was what he just planned to do. With the very little dignity I had left I stripped down and took a quick shower and changed into the disgusting things he had laid out for me and made my way down to the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

I guess you are probably wondering why I didn't call the cops right then. Well I couldn't. A-I was terrified and B-I couldn't hurt my mother that way. She worshipped the ground Phil walked on and I knew she would never forgive me for what I let him do and for taking him away from her. She deserved to be happy, and if he was doing this to me and hurting me then that meant he wasn't hurting her. I jusy wish that all he ever mad me do was make me walk around in that filthy shit he called sexy lingerie.

_Flashback_

_While cooking dinner Phil didn't have much to say. Other then his random comments about how "hot" or "sexy", or "fuckable" I looked in the outfit he bought for me. By the time I was done I had no appetite and just wanted to go back to my room to cry myself to sleep. But he was having none of that._

"_Come sit in Daddy Phil's lap baby" he said as he pulled me towards him._

_The whole time I had been cooking he had stood behing me randomly running his hands over my breasts and shoving his nasty fingers into me. At one point finding his proof that I was still a virgin. I did not want to be in the mans lap but he was to strong for me to fight him and I ended up there anyways with one of his arms hold my back to his chest and using his legs to keep mine wide open._

"_Yum-Yum baby. I guess my little incentives I was giving you during your cooking made this dinner so much better, you deserve a reward." He said as he slid his hand between my legs and began to ruffly play with me while he ate. There was no reward about it. His fingers only cause me pain. After about 30 minutes of this he helped me up and told me to go up to his room because he knew what I really wanted and he would clean up._

_I waited inpatiently by the window of his room terrified of what was to come when around an hour later he burst through the door drunk as can be making me yelp and jump from surprise. He stumbled over to me and grabbed me by the hair, causing me to scream, and threw me onto the bed. _

"_PLEASE PHIL NO. Please I will do anything Phil but please don't do this" I begged as he crawled up to me._

"_But baby this is what you want, this is what little sluts get. Now be a good girl and shut up" He enunciated the last part with a punch to my stomach and then placed his hand over my mouth in a firm grip._

_He looked at me with that smirk again and said "Open wide" as he slammed his dick into me. I screamed as loud as I could but I knew no one could hear me. No one would care. The pain was unimaginable but that dint stop him. He kept thrusting in and out of me like a mad man. I felt like I was being torn in to. I was dry as a bone and that only made it worse. He just kept laughing and telling me how good I felt to him and how I would grow to like it. _

_After a while he finally got off and rolled off of me. "Now it's time to take care of that boyfriend of yours. I took so long coming to you tonight because I had to make to very important phone calls. The first to Trey to inform him that we had decided it would be best if you guys weren't together anymore because of the fact I am his coach.' I looked at him dumfounded, I was really alone now. "of course the little twit offered to quit ball for you. Can you believe that? He actually though you were worht giving up a career over. Haa. The next call," he said as he picked me up and took me towards my room," was to your mother to inform her there was an emergency and she need to get home now." I watched from my bed that he had laid me down on, as he pulled a pair of boxers and a jersey with Treys name on it from a bag and tossed it on the floor. " Which should be about…..now!" _

_At that exact time I heard my mothers frantic voice from downstairs "BELLA!! PHIL!! Where are you??"_

"_We are in Bellas room sweetheart." I hung my head in shame as he smirked at me. I knew what his plan was now. And as my Mom walked through the door of my room._

_End Flashback_

That night, Phil succeeded in isolating me even more. He informed Mom he had told Trey when he found "us" in bed that he was to stay away from me and that we were over. And what surprised me the most was he got her to agree that it would be best if I quit the cheer and dance teams. The dreams I had worked so hard for were gone because he wanted me to himself. He told me he "_couldn't have perverted little boys looking at what was his."_ I was alone in every sense of the word now. Baseball season was over now so when I would get out of school Phil would pick me up and take me hom where I was to make supper do my homework, no phone no internet, then go to bed. If only my mother knew what really went on. After my mother beratting me for an hour on how disappointed she was in me then leaving again, I was alone with Phil once more. I will always remember that smirk, it was the one that let me know he won.

________________________________________________________________________

Time seemed to drag by slowly after that. Phil didn't allow me to go with any friends or to school functions. I had to quit all my clubs and my grades started to fall as I fell into depression. Phil stopped hitting my face in fear my mother would find out. But that didn't mean he didn't hit me. Most nights before bed I spent in the bathroom wrapping my torso up to help heal the broken ribs I got from his repeated kicks to my sides when I didn't please him. He broke any bone that got in the way of his blows. The rapes continued also, they got even worse than I thought they could. He started bringing friends over to share me with. By the time I turned 16 I was just a shell of what I used to be. After a year of being under Phil's thumb I had learned that I wasn't worht the love my Mom and Dad had given me. I was worthless, used, trash. And he made sure to show me that.

_Flashback_

_As I walked down the stairs in the outfit Phil had laid out of me. I knew that this wasn't going to be the typical 16th__ birthday a girl has. Phil had me wear the lingerie he had me wear the first night under his new party clothes he got me, which consisted of a wife beater about 2 sizes to small so that I could hide the fact my breasts were not covered, and a red/black plaid school girl skirt that only went about 5 inches past my hip. I watched as he eyed me lustfully as I walked down the steps. I felt the bile rise in my throat as he stared at my chest._

"_Hurry up you ungrateful slut Daddy Phil has a surprise for you." he yelled at me as he slapped my ass as I walked out the door. To my usual embarrassment in these clothes, some of the neighbors we outside there holmes as I walked towards the car. But as usual they turned their heads the other way._

_Once in the car, the ride seemed to last forever, until finally a little over and hour later we pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned house. Fear started to rise in me as he got out and opened my door to pull me out. I began to take a look at our surroundings and noticed there wasn't just our car parked here. I recognized some of the cars as some of the guys at my school that Phil would party with. And some I didn't know. As he dragged me through the door I tried to pull away as I saw around 10-15 men ogling my body. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I realized my birthday was going to be spent in hell._

"_Well boys," Phil chuckled, "the birthday girl is here. Lets get this party started. Whoooo." he yelled as he threw me into the pit of lions._

_End Flashback_

That night Phil and his buddies took their turns with me till I finally lost conscious. I woke up a couple times to find a different man taking me or beating me. Dawn finally broke and they had finally stopped. I hurt in places I never knew could hurt. I felt Phil toss me in the car and told his buddies bye. When we got home he tossed me in the shower to get the dried blood and cum off me and left me in my bed to go do his own thing. As I drifted into unconsiousness for the final time that day I hoped it would be the last time ever. That this was the end. No one would care, I wouldn't even be missed.

________________________________________________________________________

Over the next month in a half Phil was worse with his beating than ever because he could have sex with me because I was still healing from his party he threw me. He paid the guys who were there that night from school to tell everyone about it. With a little tweaking of course. Saying I set it up, and my poor stepfather couldn't find me and when he went out looking for me he stumbled upon my whore house. Now I was the school slut of Phoenix. I was only hanging on to this life for my mom in hopes one day I might be worthy of her but I didn't see that happening. One morning about a month after my birthday I woke up to the sudden urge to throw up everything in my stomache. As I laid down by the toilet after I had wretched everything up. Tears began to pour from my eyes as I knew what has caused this. I had been expecting my period to start over a week ago. A sob broke through me as I realized, _I was PREGNANT!_

**A/N: **Ok everyone this is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know. This is just the intro I have like 5 more chapters written so let me know if you are liking this and I will continue. Just to remind you this is a rated M story so there will be mature themes in this story. This next chapter will explain why Bella ran and begin on her new life in forks and just how bad Phil fucked her up. Plenty of drama to come. R&R


End file.
